Stars In Love
by IAmJadeWest
Summary: Beck and Jade never went to Hollywood Arts therefore they never met. At Karaoke Dokie Beck and Jade become close until, that is, Tori Vega came into their lives
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story! It means so much! I know this chapter is a short one but I promise the others will be longer. Next Chapter will be posted in 2 days. And please follow me on Twitter, StarsInLoveFF and ToastyAriana**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! If I did, Beck and Jade would never have broken up!**

Chapter 1: Introductions.

Jade West awoke with a start from the dream she had. She shook her head; pushing back the covers she climbed out of her bed. She went to grab some coffee from the kitchen surprised to see her best friend- Cat Valentine- already making coffee. Cat turned round upon hearing Jade enter. She smiled sweetly.

"I heard you having a bad dream so I made some coffee for you."

"And some for yourself?" Jade asked surprised, Cat wasn't a coffee person.

"I couldn't sleep either." Cat smiled.

Less than half a mile away Beck Oliver woke from a nightmare. Sweeping his hair out his eyes his made his way through his flat to the kitchen. He lived alone but was frequently visited by his friends- Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro. Just then his phone began ringing.

"Hello?" He answered, it was Andre.

"Hey man. Bad dream?" Andre asked from the other end.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I felt you bro." Andre laughed and Beck joined in. "I better go. My grandma's scared of her digital clock."

"Huh? Doesn't matter, bye Andre."

"Bye Beck." Beck ended the call and set his phone down, running his hand through his hair turning the tv on. He instantly turned the news on and was amazed by the beautiful girl with black hair with bright blue streaks and dark green eyes. He watched the girl walk across the stage performing her number one single. Beck had her tracks in his car since they came out. Sighing when the show came to an end Beck turned his tv off and went back to bed.

Back at Jade's house.

Jade and Cat stayed up late talking about Jade's latest performance.

"We HAVE to go to Karaoke Dokie!" Cat cried.

"Another Karaoke club?" Jade complained. "Not another."

"Awh!" Cat complained. "It's better than the others I took you too!"

"Finee." Jade sighed.

"I'll let Robbie know." Cat went red as she said Robbie's name. Jade figured she probably had a crush on him but didn't say anything. "Then he can tell Andre and Beck!"

"Who?" Jade asked confused. Jade HAD heard of Beck. He'd sent her a card congratulating her on the success of her albums.

"Beck Oliver. He sent you the card and flowers remember?" Cat smiled. Jade thought hard for a minute, she remembered the flowers. She wasn't usually a flower girl but those flowers had been the rare kind. Deep purple and smelt exotic. She'd kept the flowers in her bedroom where she'd stare at them for hours before falling asleep that was when she would have the nightmare. The same one plagued her every night. Nodding her head mutely, she stood up,

"I'm going back to bed." She said to Cat.

"Kay, kay." Cat called. Jade settled into her double bed for the night only waking up to hear Cat creep into her room to check if she was okay. After that she slept soundly.

**Please review? Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Karaoke Dokie

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, I appreciate it! I really like this chapter a lot so I hope you guys do too! Remember you can contact me on Twitter at either ToastyAriana or JadelynAugust or StarsInLoveFF**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. :P**

Chapter 2: Karaoke Dokie

Jade's Point of view.

I woke the next day to pancakes being made. I shook my head. Poor Cat did everything for me. The best I could do for HER was let her life here with no rent and pay for everything she wanted. After all she WAS a really good friend; setting up dates for me and choosing my outfits. "Cat?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. She was sat at the breakfast bar holding a letter. I watched amused as she jumped and turned to me.

"Jadey! You scared me!" She giggled and I sighed.

"What was that in your hand?" I asked. I didn't want any trouble today.

"A letter for you!" She giggled again and handed the letter to me. I pulled the letter out of it's envelope and read it carefully my eyes widening with surprise. "Whaty?" She asked.

"It's from Beck! He wants to meet up!" I gushed out surprised. Nobody ever wanted to meet up with them.

"When?" Cat asked. I scanned the letter quickly.

"He didn't say." I replied, disappointed. I scanned the letter again. "Wait. He put his phone number on here! How could I not see it?" I smiled and passed the letter to Cat so she could read it while I went to get the phone. Cat smiled at me as I came back into the kitchen. "Looks like somebody's finally have a guy to hang with." She grinned and handed the letter back. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two didn't start dating."

"Oh gee thanks." I replied and punched the number into the phone. I waited anxiously as the phone began to ring.

Beck's Point Of View

I'd been in the shower when I'd heard my phone ringing. Of course, me thinking its someone important (which I later found out it was) jumped out of the shower and raced to the phone. Andre would laughed if he saw me like this. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the number. I didn't recognise it. I frowned and picked up the phone.

"Who are you and how did you get my number?" I asked. I heard someone take a deep breath before putting the phone down. My frown got deeper as I listened to the familiar beep and sighed. Putting the phone down, I walked back to the bathroom and continued with my shower.

Jade's Point Of View.

"Jadey!" Cat groaned. "You put the phone down on him!"

"I know I did Cat." I replied, picking up my fork delicately and began eat my pancakes.

"But why?!" She was starting to get on my nerves now.

"Because I did."

"Jade! That isn't an answer! Why did you put the phone down on Beck?"

I groaned in frustration and pushed my plate away.

"Cat I-" I couldn't finish as the next minute I felt bile coming up in my throat and I only just made it to the sink in time. Cat began holding my hair up and rubbing my back. When I'd finally finished being sick, I noticed I was about 4 shades paler than my usual pale skin. Apparently Cat had already thought of plans.

"You can't go to Karaoke Dokie like that!" She complained.

"Cat!" I replied. "I'm going. I really want to. And make sure Beck goes okay? I'm going to take a shower. And if Beck asks, it wasn't me who called. Kay? Kay!" And I ran upstairs to take my shower.

No One's Point Of View.

While Jade took her shower, Cat called Robbie to confirm that he, Beck and Andre were going to Karaoke Dokie. Beck had immediately said "Yes" when he found out that Jade would be there. He would never admit it but he had a crush on Jade. He managed to keep it hidden until now. He was totally sure she would find out from Cat. Who would've probably been told from Robbie or Andre.

-7:15pm-

Cat's Point Of View.

Finally it was time to leave for Karaoke Dokie! I was excited but I'm not sure about Jade. We climbed into my car and I started the car up and began driving to the club.

No One's Point Of View.

Beck had spent hours trying to find a perfect outfit for tonight. He'd finally found a casual but formal outfit and proceeded to style his insane hair. Finally when he'd reached Karaoke Dokie with Robbie and Andre it was 7:30pm. The three stepped through the door and Robbie was immediately attacked by a girl with red hair.

"Hey Cat." Robbie smiled at her as she detangled her arms from around his waist.

"Haihai! Come on! Me and Jade got a table near the stage!" She literally screamed. Beck's heart skipped a beat when Jade's name was mentioned and he looked around for her. Locating her at the table Cat led them to and sat across from her. He noticed she had a dark purple dress on with black ankle boots. His eyes travelled up to her eyes and they locked eyes before they both blushed and looked down.

"Jade, these are my friends. Robbie, Andre and Beck!" Cat giggled, pointing them out, obvious to the incident between Beck and Jade.

"Beck, Robbie, Andre! This is my best friend Jade." Cat continued, still giggling.

Jade smiled at the three of them, smiling the most at Beck.

Jade's Point Of View.

As Cat introduced me to Andre, Robbie and Beck, I raised an eyebrow. I knew Beck a little from the card and flowers and his part in movies but I never knew his hair was THAT insane! It was always flattened in the movie or messed up. I could see him, checking me out. Seeing what I was wearing but I was used to it. Cat did it enough at home. I finally locked with his eyes and looked down, blushing. My heart was fluttering madly and I kept my head down and waited for them to say something about me but when nothing came I looked up curiously.

"Cat told us not to say anything." Beck explained. "But I just want to say your albums are amazing!"

I smiled at him and blushed a little bit more.

"Thanks I guess. You sent me the letter and flowers. I loved them." I replied. I really did love them. Deep purple, like the dress I was wearing. I didn't want to but Cat picked one of the flowers and placed it in my hair.

No One's Point Of View.

"By the way, does anyone know who rang me earlier? They didn't say anything just hung up. Kinda freaked me out." Beck asked.

Jade eyes widened for a moment before she looked down, blushing furiously.

"It was Jadey!" Cat giggled. Beck looked at her for a moment before turning his attention to Jade.

"Cat! I told you not to tell anyone!" Jade groaned.

"You did not make that clear." Cat replied in a sweet, innocent tone.

"Are you going to sing?" Beck asked.

Jade's Point Of View.

"Are you going to sing?" I heard Beck ask.

I glanced around the table scanning their faces quickly.

"I. I don't know yet. Someone might recognise me." I sighed loudly.

"Yeah we have recognised you." Andre joked and I laughed. Cat had some really good friends.

"You should." Beck smiled. "I heard you're really good."

"Alright, alright!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the DJ.

"Okay and next we have Jade West singing her number 1 single: You&I!" Announced the DJ and I stepped up to the microphone. I took it in my hands and began singing.

"_**It's been a long time since I came around**_

_**Been a long time but I'm back in town**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

_**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh**_

_**I'd give anything again to be your baby doll**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

_**You said sit back down where you belong**_

_**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**_

_**Sit back down on the couch where we**_

_**Made love the first time and you said to me this**_

_**Something, something about this place**_

_**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**_

_**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**_

_**Yeah something about, baby, you and I**_

_**It's been two years since I let you go,**_

_**I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll**_

_**Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart**_

_**On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold**_

_**With a guitar humming and no clothes**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

_**Ooh-oh ooh-oh**_

_**Sit back down where you belong**_

_**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**_

_**Sit back down on the couch where we**_

_**Made love the first time and you said to me this**_

_**Something, something about this place**_

_**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**_

_**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**_

_**Yeah something about, baby, you and I**_

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**You, you and I, I**_

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**I'd rather die**_

_**Without you and I**_

_**C'mon!**_

_**Put your drinks up!**_

_**We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent**_

_**'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven**_

_**There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life**_

_**It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ**_

_**Something, something about the chase**_

_**Six whole years**_

_**I'm a New York woman, born to run you down**_

_**So have my lipstick all over your face**_

_**Something, something about just knowing when it's right**_

_**So put your drinks up for Nebraska**_

_**For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you**_

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**Baby, I rather die!**_

_**Without you and I**_

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**Nebraska, I rather die**_

_**Without you and I**_

_**It's been a long time since I came around**_

_**Been a long time but I'm back in town**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you."**_

* * *

**Please Review! xoxox**

**~IAmJadeWest**


	3. Chapter 3: Troubles

**Wow. I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! Christmas&New Year threw me off course! Sorry! xoxox I like this chapter. Especially the ending!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

A high-pitched scream rang through the house as Jade West woke up from her daily nightmare. She'd never gotten over the fact that they haunted her. Staying quiet, she couldn't hear Cat coming to check on her. Cat was the only one who knew about these nightmares. Reacting fast Jade picked up her phone, scrolling through her contacts she found Beck's number and held it to her ear as it began ringing. Jade breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a tired "Jade?" Come from Beck.

"Hello Beck." She smiled as she said it. She knew it was early, 3:19am to be exact.

"Its 3:19 in the morning!"

"I know."

"Why wake me up then?"

"I needed someone to talk to."

"And why call me?"

"Because you were the only person I thought of!"

She heard Beck sigh. Smirking to herself she started delicately stroking the deep purple petals.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Beck asked.

"These flowers you sent me." Jade smiled. "They're very exotic."

"Like you." Beck replied. Jade remained silently for a few moments before hanging up on him. Her heart racing, Jade pulled a petal off of the flower before turning it over in her hand. 'Exotic' He'd called her. Like these flowers. There was just one question. Where did he get them from?

* * *

***The Next Day***

No One's Point Of View.

Beck paced throughout his room, wondering why on Earth Jade had hung up on him last night after he called her exotic. He sighed and sat in his room just staring at the wall blankly with the black-haired girl always in his thoughts.

Jade, too, was sitting in her room just staring at the flowers. They seemed to move slightly in a breeze that wasn't there. Jade found this strange.

Jade's Point Of View.

Those flowers. The exotic ones. They seem to move in the room, though there wasn't a breeze. It was like magic. Sighing to myself I picked up my purple notebook, and noticed it was the same colour as the flowers. 'No' I thought to myself. No one had seen this notebook. Not even Cat so how? It had to be a coincidence. Yes. That's what it was. A coincidence. After an hour and a half I managed to drag myself out of my room to an empty house. I rolled my eyes I as read Cat's note saying she'd be out with Robbie. I headed to the recording studio, opening the window wide on this warm day. Placing the headphones over my ears, I pulled the microphone towards me and began to sing,

"_**Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it**_

_**Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck**_

_**No scientist, or biology**_

_**It's obvious, when he's holding me**_

_**It's only natural that I'm so affected**_

_**And my heart won't beat again**_

_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_

_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**And he just takes my breath away**_

_**B-b-breath away**_

_**I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man**_

_**Not hard to understand**_

_**Perfect in every way**_

_**I see it in his face**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future**_

_**Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah hey yeah**_

_**Now I don't have any first degree**_

_**But I know, what he does to me**_

_**No need to work it out, it's so familiar**_

_**And my heart won't beat again**_

_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_

_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**And he just takes my breath away**_

_**B-b-breath away**_

_**I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man**_

_**Not hard to understand**_

_**Perfect in every way**_

_**I see it in his face**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA." I closed my eyes losing myself in the music.**_

_**"It's all about his kiss**_

_**Contaminates my lips**_

_**Our energy connects**_

_**It's simple genetics**_

_**I'm the X to his Y**_

_**It's the colour of his eyes**_

_**He can do no wrong**_

_**No he don't need to try**_

_**Made from the best**_

_**He passes all the tests**_

_**Got my heart beating fast**_

_**It's cardiac arrest**_

_**He's from a different strain**_

_**That science can't explain**_

_**I guess that's how he's made**_

_**In his d-d-d-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**And he just takes my breath away**_

_**B-b-breath away**_

_**I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man (what makes a man)**_

_**Not hard to understand (to understand)**_

_**Perfect in every way (in every way)**_

_**I see it in his face (in his face)**_

_**Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)**_

_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA!" **_I opened my eyes hearing clapping. I looked towards the window seeing Beck hanging in about half way.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" I shrieked running over and pulling him in.

"Hello to you too." He smiled idiotically.

"You idiot! You could've fallen or hurt yourself..." I found myself trailing off as he raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter" Beck sighed and I looked at him curiously. "Sorry for scaring you like that Jade."

I sighed. "It's fine. Just... Knock on the door like a normal person would."

Beck laughed. "Jade, I'm not normal and neither are you."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Idiot..."

"What was the song you were singing?" Beck asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. I blushed slightly. "It's DNA by Little Mix. I love their songs." I smiled and hurried to shut the window as it was getting cold, I moved the headphones onto the microphone stand and set it back to it's original position.

"You're really good. Like awesomely good." Beck smiled.

"Awesomely? Is that even a word?" I laughed and punched his arm playfully.

"Is now." He smiled at me and I felt myself melt at his smile. I began shivering slightly and Beck placed his jacket around my shoulders and held me close. I rest my head on his chest feeling his heart beating really fast.

"Woah dude! You're heart is practically going at 100 miles an hour!" I told him.

"Well it does that around you." He smirked at me and I felt my heart flutter. He stared into my eyes unblinking and I stared back determined not to blink. We began getting closer until we were practically touching. Our lips just inches apart. His strong hands holding me close to him.

"Hey guys! I found-" Cat suddenly jumped into the room and we shot back quickly. "Oh. Am I interrupting something here?"

"No. Nothing. I'll call you later Jade." Beck told me and quickly walked from the room.

"So..." Cat began.

"Shut up."


End file.
